ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Amick Byram
| Place of birth = McLennan County, Texas, USA | Roles = | Characters = Paul Hickman, Ian Andrew Troi | image2 = Hickman.jpg | imagecap2 = ... as Paul Hickman }} Amick Byram is an actor and vocalist who made two guest appearances in episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. In he portrayed Ensign Paul Hickman in the fourth season episode and in he played Ian Andrew Troi in the seventh season episode . He filmed his scenes for "Identity Crisis" between Wednesday and Friday on Paramount Stage 16. Born as David Amick Byram in McLennan County, Texas, USA, he is the brother of gospel singer Danny Byram. He is married to actress and vocalist Cassandra Byram who appeared in the pilot episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Acting career Byram made his acting debut in a 1983 episode of the television series Quincy, M.E. where he worked with Terrence O'Connor. Further acting work includes episodes of Jake and the Fatman (1990, with Tony Epper, George O'Hanlon, Jr., and directed by Russ Mayberry), Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1996, with Richard Lee Jackson), Kristin (2001), Frasier (starring Kelsey Grammer, Friends, Ally McBeal, and a recurring role in the series Superior Court. Vocal career As a trained singer and tenor, Byram lent his voice to several stage, film, and television productions. He worked as vocal performer on the short films Christopher Columbus (1991), Abraham and Isaac (1992), and Mouse Soup (1993). He also lent his voice to several Walt Disney films such as The Swan Princess (1994, with Steve Vinovich, Mark Harelik, and Dakin Matthews), A Christmas Carol (1997, with Whoopi Goldberg and Alan Shearman), Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998, with David Ogden Stiers, William Morgan Sheppard, Paul Eiding, and Frank Welker), An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998, with Bebe Neuwirth and Steven Weber), as singing voice of Moses in The Prince of Egypt (1998, with Patrick Stewart, James Avery, and Brian Tochi), The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000, with Kenneth Mars, Clancy Brown, Rene Auberjonois, Kay E. Kuter, and Frank Welker), The Road to El Dorado (2000), Lion of Oz (2000), Shrek (2001), Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001, with Frank Welker), Mickey's House of Villains (2001, with Matt Frewer), Enchanted (2007), and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007, with Frank Welker). Other projects he lent his voice for include the science fiction blockbuster The Matrix (1999) and its sequels The Matrix Reloaded (2003) and The Matrix Revolutions (2003), the short comedy West Bank Story (2005), the video game God of War (2005, with Paul Eiding and Elin Carlson), in over fifty episodes of The Simpsons, the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the fantasy comedy Your Highness (2011, with Elin Carlson), and the war drama Reign (2011). Byram is a two time Grammy Award nominee for vocal jazz albums and is co-founder of the American Coast Theater Company. Not only a stage performer in plays such as "The Phantom of the Opera", Lés Misèrables", "Jesus Christ Superstar", and "Sunset Boulevard", Byram also directed stage plays including "Into the Woods" and "The Secret Garden" at the Lyceum Theater in Orange County in California. He recorded his first solo album titled "Encounter" in 2005, is an alumni of the Lincoln Center Directors Lab West and works as faculty member in the theater department at the Vanguard University in Costa Mesa, California. http://www.americancoasttheater.org/board.html Together with his wife he recently recorded the album "Hymns Renewed". http://www.amickbyram.com/bios_amick.html External links * AmickByram.com - official site * * * * Byram, Amick Byram, Amick es:Amick Byram